The Ups and Downs of Cody's Love Life
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Cody manages to impress Gwen, Lindsay, and obviously Sierra. Which one will he choose?


A/N: So, this is for no particular reason, but the middle part may leave Coderra fans in a state of shock, and they'll hate me. I'm trying not to give spoilers, so you'll have to read on!

**DISCLAIMER: TD doesn't belong to me obviously. I wouldn't be on ****Fan****fiction if I owned it, I'd be writing the script in TDAS.**

**CODY'S POV**

"If you stop sniffing my socks and stuff, I'll go out with you!" I yelled at Sierra, who was currently snorting some of my sneakers. "R-really? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra shouted in glee. I facepalmed. Did I really just agree to go out with my stalker?

"Umm...er...yeah, I'll pick you up at...8?" I asked her. "YEAH!" Sierra screamed and ran out of my room, no doubt telling everyone about "Coderra" becoming a reality right now. Even though I had gotten over Gwen, I was having negative feelings about Sierra. Somehow, I thought we wouldn't be compatible.

*8:00*

I rang Sierra's doorbell. I hadn't really dressed up for our "date." All I was wearing was the same outfit from Total Drama. Sierra however, answered the doorbell. She was decked out in a purple mini-dress, with her purple hair down. Her hair was growing in really slowly after that plane accident in TDWT, so it was like a bob right now.

She was also wearing purple stilettos, an amethyst necklace, and amethyst earrings. She towered over me, having a height advantage of 2 feet over me, especially with those Lady Gaga stilettos. "Wow Sierra you look great." I said sarcastically. Honestly, she looked like a giant grape to me. She even had on purple body glitter! "EEEEEEE, THANKS CODY!" Sierra screamed. I covered my ears.

Turn down the volume Sierra. Anyways, we started walking to the Wawanawkwa restaurant, with people giving us weird looks on the way. I just covered my face, while Sierra shot death glares at them. When we arrived at the restaurant, there were a few couples there, like *ugh* Gwuncan, and Zoke. I could also see Justin and Katie on a date, along with Owen and Izzy trying to rekindle their relationship.

Sierra picked out a booth for us to sit in, and I half-heartedly sat down. Sierra instantly started talking. "Do you want to know how I fell in love with you?" Sierra asked me. "I don't really-" I said, but was cut off by Sierra jammering about some online test thingy.

I just stared out the window. I could see Heather trying to care for Alejandro's wounds by the lake, along with Sam and Dakota making out. Cameron was walking by with some calculus book, probably trying to avoid that new girl named Staci. I didn't blame him.

Staci and Sierra could probably have a talk-off, by how much they both talk. Anyway, Sierra still didn't notice that I wasn't paying much attention to her. I peered out the window, and I saw this beautiful blonde girl. When she walked closer, it turned out to be Lindsay. She was probably trying to find the lake, since she almost always went there, ever since Tyler broke up with her.

Turned out that Tyler couldn't take her anymore, since she forgot everything on a daily basis. He apparently felt more like "her babysitter than her boyfriend." Well, I've always felt a tiny attraction to her, even when I was madly in love with Gwen. Then again, I have always loved Bridgette too. I didn't mind Courtney either, she was pretty hot.

Ok, I'll admit, most of the girls on this show are bombshells. Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Gwen. . Too bad that most of them are off my list.

Heather- Dating Alejandro.

Katie- Attracted to Justin.

Bridgette- Dating Geoff.

Courtney- Didn't like me for liking Gwen, but I am friends with her now...

Gwen- Dating Duncan.

Lindsay- Actually, single. Hmmmmm...

"Cody, are you paying attention to me?!" Sierra shrieked. "Hmmm...oh yeah sure, carry on." I replied. "Ok." Sierra said and continued talking. I was scrutinizing her face. She always had such a weird head shape, like a half-moon or something like that. Sierra started blushing when she noticed that I was scrutinizing her. "A-are.. are you checking me out Cody-kins?!" She stammered.

"No, I'm trying to see if you have dog poop on you." "Of course I'm checking you out." I said while rolling my eyes. "I think you hang around Noah too much." She replied and crossed her arms. "Continue talking then." I said. "Ok, so you know how Heather tried to play me in season 3, right? Well..." Sierra said. Her eyes also looked like half-moons, and they didn't have any particular color.

"Her nose kind of looked of a butt, but it was one of those weird squinched-up noses. Her lips reminded me of a banana peel. Honestly, she was ok, but Lindsay...she had baby blue eyes. Her, what am I thinking?!" I accidentally said out loud. "Lindsay?! LINDSAY?!" Sierra shouted at me. She attempted to throw her pepsi at me, but years of dodging punches has prepared me. I quickly ducked and the pepsi hit Zoey. "Watch it!" She warned us and went to the bathroom.

"MY NOSE LOOKS LIKE A BUTT?!" Sierra shouted at me, enraged. She then kissed me. "I love you Cody, even though you insult me you b*stard." Sierra said. I quickly released from her grip. "You may love me, but I don't love you." "All you've ever done is stalk me." "Although, we're friends, it will never be something more." Sierra started to cry. (Hate all you want Coderra fans, it had to be this way for a crack pairing.) Duncan and Mike were giving me a thumbs up, while Gwen looked mildly happy.

Lindsay found a place to sit down, but it turned out to be a rabbit. "AAAHHHH, A SQUIRREL!" Lindsay shouted. A sad Sierra came storming past, followed by Cody. Lindsay just stared at him. "Wasn't your name Carlos?" Lindsay asked me. "Cody." I corrected. "Ok Carlos!" Lindsay said happily, then patted down next to her, probably motioning for me to sit next to her. I was more than happy to oblige.

"So Carlos, what was up with Savannah?" Lindsay asked me. "I don't like her." I said. Lindsay hugged me, while I had a confused, but happy expression on my face. "You'll find the right girl Carlos." Lindsay said to me.

After that, she nudged her boobs up and winked at me. I kind of just sat there with a blank expression on my face. "Why the hell are you flirting with me?" I asked her, still confused. She could probably get Justin, why would she want me?

After all, I'm always shoved aside for the hotter, more popular guys. I'm just that scrawny little weakling that everyone would feel sorry for.

Lindsay just stared at me. "I'm flirting with you because I want a boyfriend silly!" Lindsay said to me. She then pulled me closer and put her head on my chest. As much as I enjoyed having the hottest girl on the show leaning me, I was still completely bewildered.

"Then why would you pick me for a boyfriend?" I asked her. "Well, you were the first person to come to mind Carlos." She replied. "I'm Cody." I corrected again.

"Carlos?" "Cody." "Ok Carlos." I facepalmed. "CODY!" I practically shouted. "Ohhh...I know you Cody!" "You're that scrawny geek who can't get a girlfriend!" Lindsay said, realization dawning on her.

A sad look found its way to my face. I fit Lindsay's description exactly. I still have my virginity, I haven't had my first kiss, heck, I've never even been this close to a girl before. Excluding my mom of course.

Lindsay played with my long bangs, twisting them and stuff like that. "Well, I kind of like your hair!" Lindsay said, and continued to play with it. "Ermm...Thanks?" I replied, unsure of where this was heading.

Lindsay jumped in my arms. "CARRY ME CARLOS!" Lindsay told me. My knees wobbled. "I'll try." I said, nearly toppling over. I slowly made my way over to the pool, managing not to drop Lindsay. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

There were kind of a lot of people there, like Heather and Alejandro had returned from the lake. Technically, there were 12 people there, including Lindsay and me.

1. Lindsay

2. Cody

3. Alejandro

4. Duncan

5. Cameron

6. Duncan

7. Gwen

8. DJ

9. Noah

10. Sadie

11. Harold

12. Beth

Every single person there gawked at me and Lindsay, probably confused as to why a nerd like myself was carrying a supermodel like Lindsay. "Hi guys!" Lindsay said, and hopped out of my arms. I fell over, panting.

Gwen was looking a bit irritated. She walked over to me. "Cody, we need to talk." Gwen told me. She then dragged me behind the building.

"What the hell are you doing with Lindsay?" She questioned me. "Dating her probably." I replied. "Well, Duncan cheated on me with Courtney, so I'll give you a chance." Gwen said.

I thought this over. Two of the hottest girls on the show, wanting to go out with me? Not making sense. Before I could answer, my mouth replied faster. "Maybe." I told her, and with that, I walked back to the pool area.

Gwen followed behind me. I walked to Lindsay, who was trying to figure out how to order a smoothie. "So, Lindsay, are we like...you know...ummm...going out?" I asked her nervously. "Of course silly!" Lindsay said, and brushed my bangs. Gwen was now mad.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY MY SECOND OPTION?" Gwen burst out at Lindsay, making her flinch. "Whoa wait...second option?" I said. Gwen looked at me.

"Yes, Cody SECOND OPTION!" Gwen resumed screaming. Lindsay just cowered back. I sighed. "Gwen, you don't-" "SHUT UP CODY." Gwen replied. By now, everyone was staring at us.

"Gwen, listen to me." I said, and took her shoulders. "I've always wanted to date you, but you'd never give me the time of day to confess how much I loved you. Now, I've moved on from you, and you need to accept that. You had your chance, now I'm taken." I said, and took a long breath.

Gwen just nodded her head, and slapped me. "You just lost a friend." She spat at me, and walked away from me and Lindsay. Lindsay was still in a state of shock. "I was just speaking the truth." I said. "Thanks Cody." Lindsay said.

"You know my name?" I asked her, in shock. "I always know the name of my boyfriends." She said. I hugged her.

"Thanks for helping me get over my stupid crush on Gwen." I said. "No porblem." "I think you mean problem Lindsay." "SUAKM!" She shouted at me. "What?" I asked, not comprehending what she had just told me. "Shut Up And Kiss Me." She said.

I had no objection to that, so I did kiss her.

A/N: Did you like my Cosay story or whatever the couple name is? R&R! And favorite too.


End file.
